


Nothing Lasts

by theBastardArc77



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Moving On, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77
Summary: Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, the ghost hero of Amity Park has been missing, so why didn't others notice that he was missing? Where is our hero? What is he doing? and what does the future now hold for him?
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton/Ember McLain, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Ember McLain/Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Jazz Fenton & Dan Phantom, Tucker Foley/Valerie Gray, Vlad Masters/Penelope Spectra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. New to Town?

It was 5 in the morning and at a local dinner within the town of Amity Park, a young man, who looked to be around the age of 17 or 18 had walked into the Cafe. His hair was black and it stuck out a little bit. He wore black shoes, his jeans were ripped and they also had slightly visible dirt stains on them, he wore a white and black hoodie and his eyes were a light blue. The lady at the counter, who was around the same age as the boy had long blond hair in a ponytail and also had blue eyes, she wore a white shirt and skintight yoga pants. She looked to the boy and smiled, she leaned on the counter as the boy approached. The boy sat on a stool by the counter and was right in front of her.

"and what can I get for you?" Asked the woman

"A cup of coffee with some cream and some eggs with sausage please" The boy ordered

"Is that all?" The woman asked

"Yep" the boy replied

The woman brought the boys order to the cook who was a middle-aged Mexican man with short grey hair. The man read the order and nodded as he began to cook. The woman walked back to the boy and decided to make some small talk with him.

"I've never seen you around before, you new in town?" Asked the woman

The boy nodded, "yep, I just barley moved here" replied the boy

"Well, since your new, welcome to Amity Park, the ghost capital of the world," The woman said with a chuckle, "I'm Star Jones by the way," She said

"It's nice to meet you star," the boy said with a soft smile "I'm Danny"

"Just Danny?" Star asked with a smile

"Yep... Just Danny" The boy replied with a faint smile

"Well "just" Danny, what brings you here to Amity?" Star asked

Danny looked at her and smiled, "I just found an apartment here and decided to move here" Danny told Star "this place seems quite"

Star smiled as she felt pity for the boy, "if it's quite your looking for, then you've come to the wrong place, there's a reason why this town is called the "Ghost Capital" in the USA"

"I've heard the stories about this place, I've also heard that this place got's it's own little "Ghostbuster" squad here" Danny replied "The... Fentons right?"

Star nodded, "yep, that's them," Sam said "They do get rid of some of the ghost's that are in this town"

Before anything else could be said, they heard a small ding from the dinners bell and star turned to see that Danny's order was finished. Star grabbed the plate and the coffee and walked back to Danny and handed him his food. Danny began to slowly dig into the food as he still wanted to talk to Star.

"So, where are you from?" Star asked

Danny took a few bits of his sausage before he swallowed and looked back to Star, "Um... I'm from New York"

"that's nice, I've lived here in Amity all my life" Star replied

"Really?" Danny asked

Star nodded, "yep, I like this place though and I just never really thought of leaving," Star told him.

Danny nodded and took a few more bites of his sausage before it was gone. He now turned his attention to the eggs and began to eat them. Star chuckled at this, she assumed that Danny must have been really hungry.

"Is it just you moving here or do you have family here as well?" Star asked

Danny finished his eggs and took a sip of the warm coffee and then set the cup down. "Nope, Just me... I don't really have a family" Danny replied

Star was a bit sad to hear that and felt stupid for asking something that might have been a bit personal for Danny and she opened her mouth to apologize but she was stopped when Danny held his hand up to stop her

"It's fine Star, you didn't know," Danny said with a faint smile

Star nodded with an understanding smile, she took Danny's plate back to the kitchen and Danny took another sip of his coffee and when he was done he set the cup down and let out a sigh, his expression became surprised for a second before it became saddened. He got up and put down a hundred dollar bill and then left the Cafe.

Star turned around to hear the bell of the door ring and she looked through the window to see Danny leaving. She looked to the counter where he sat and saw the hundred dollar bill. Her face then widened with surprise as she looked it over and smiled. The boy was indeed kind and Star wondered where he was going and also wondered if she would see him again.

* * *

.

.

.

Danny put on his hood as he walked a mile away from the Cafe and followed the feeling he got when he sensed the presence. He walked and eventually found himself standing in front of a record store. The sign on it said closed, he knew he was going to regret this. He activated his ghostly powers and he became intangible as he entered the record store. He looked around and saw no ghost until he heard a thump from behind him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Came a feminine voice

Danny recognized that voice but he didn't turn around as he wanted to make sure that he was right, it had been 4 years after all.

"Sorry bud, but this place is already being haunted by me, so get lost" came the voice again

Danny smile, he was now sure of who it was. "Dipstick huh? Now I haven't been called that in a long time"

Danny turned around as a smile was on his face as he looked to see the last ghost he expected to see when he arrived back in Amity, he had expected Skulker or Vlad, but he had never expected that she would be the first ghost he would re-encounter. There, floating in front of him was Ember Mclain

"Hey didn't ya hear me? I said get lost!" Ember cried

"I heard you, but is this really how you treat an... old friend?" Danny asked

Ember was confused and Danny smiled as he took his hood off and he looked to Ember. Ember's eyes widened as she couldn't believe who it was that she was looking at. She hadn't seen the Ghost boy for 4 years.

"Babypop... is that really you?" She asked

Danny smiled faintly and nodded slightly, "yeah..." Danny said "It's good to see you Ember," he said

Things were just going to get more stranger from here...


	2. Gone

Danny was on the Roof with Ember. She sat on a vent as Danny overlooked the Amity. He took in the sight of his old home, not much has changed, Danny breathed in and then out. Ember looked at him with a glare. It had been 4 years since the Halfa just disappeared from existence. Literally.

"So, where have you been for the past 4 years dipstick?" Ember asked

Danny turned to her with a smile, "Oh you know, touring the world, both human and ghostly" Danny said with a chuckle

Ember still sat there and gave Danny the "really?" Look. Danny sighed as he knew she wasn't going to fall for that. He walked to her and sat across from her on another vent and looked to her. he looked at Ember's new style. She wore a black undershirt and over it was a cyan-blue tattered shoulderless crop-top with black jeans and a pair of high heeled platform boots, and on her arms where black bracelets that were about 12 inches up her arm and behind her was her guitar but that too had changed, The body of the guitar was shaped like that of a scorpion's stinger, and it was fully colored purpled while the pic guard was a cyan-blue. Her hair was still the same but she also had earrings in her ears.

"Does it matter why I left? I left, I thought that's what most of the ghosts around here wanted" Danny replied

"Well... your not wrong there but when you left things became boring, no one to stop us. Well, that was until a year after you left" Ember told him

Danny was now confused, "what do you mean?" Danny asked

"a year after you left, a certain ghost began wondering where you were, wanna take a wild guess to it was?" Ember asked with a smile

"let me guess, Skulker?" Danny replied

"Ding Ding Ding! give the boy a prize!" Ember said

Danny huffed, "what did he do?" Danny asked

"well he threatened that friend of yours, ya know the tech one" Ember said, "He said he didn't know who you were and that, of course, made Skulker pissed, he was about to blast him until another Halfa stepped in"

Danny was now even more confused, he didn't know that any other Halfa's existed. However, he then remembered something very important. There was Danielle. He had forgotten that she wasn't in Amity when the situation happened so she wasn't affected by what he did.

"You mean Dani right? my cousin" Danny asked

"She's your cousin huh? No wonder she looked so much like you, I always thought she was you kid" Ember said with a smirk

 _'Eh she's not that far off in away'_ Danny thought to himself "so she's been protecting the city for while I've been gone huh? how's she doing?" Danny asked Ember

"She's doing fine, she's got help now," ember said

"So my parents have been helping her?" Danny asked

"Nope, if anything they're trying to capture her" Ember said

Danny sighed, "figures... Wait, then who's helping her?" Danny cried

"You're looking at her" Ember said with a smirk

Danny shook his head, "no way, you, Ember Mclain, a ghost bent on world domination, is trying to help protect it?" Danny said with a smirk

Ember flipped him off, "yeah, I'm helping the little Dipstick, so what?" Ember asked

"But why?" Danny asked

"Reasons" Ember replied

"can I know those reasons?" Danny asked again

Ember shook her head, "nope"

Danny sighed, "that's fine" Danny replied "but can you take me to her? I would like to see her" Danny said

"We can do that as soon as you answer me this last question," Ember said

"And what is it?" Danny asked

"Why does no one remember you" Ember asked

Danny looked at her and smiled, "You wanna know why Everyone in this city, as well as m family, has forgotten about me? why my family and friends don't even know a "Danny Fenton"? Let alone know he exists?" Danny asked 

Ember nodded, "Why is it that everyone doesn't remember who you are, and even what you did for this world. Why does everyone ask "who's Danny Phantom?" like they don't know the Hero of their city" Ember asked

Danny looked at her and nodded, "fine, I'll tell you" Danny told her "Do you remember Sam? the goth chick I hung around with?" Danny asked

Ember nodded, "yeah, and now that you mention it I haven't seen much of her" Ember replied, "why?"

"She's dead," Danny told Ember

Ember stopped dead in her tracks. She was surprised to hear that. Ember never really liked the girl much but she knew how much the girl meant to Danny. She had crashed one of their dates once and that's how she found out about the two being a couple.

"How did she die?" Danny asked

"I killed her," Danny said

Now, Ember was frozen in shock. What did he mean by that? There was no way that Danny would ever kill anyone, let alone kill someone he cared about. Ember was now more confused than ever

"What the hell do you mean you killed her Dipstick!? There's no way that you killed her, you loved her!" Ember cried

"but she's dead because of me," Danny told Ember "I'm the reason she's dead" Danny finished

"I don't believe you," Ember said "what happened Babypop, tell me" Ember demanded

Danny looked at her and then looked to the night sky and he could see the faint light of the sun begin to shine over the mountains. the wind made a small gust and Danny sighed as he looked back to Ember.

"It happened on October 4th, 2008..."

* * *

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone:

"Will this work?" Asked the figure

"trust in my work my dear friends, this will work, The Queen already attained the crown of fire and the Ring of rage, and with those, she'll have enough power to take over the ghost Zone," Said another figure

"But what about the boss... didn't she want the girl for her master plan?" Asked the first figure.

"Trust me, She will have the girl, I just need to make sure that everything goes as planned" replied the second figure "what I need to make sure is that fool doesn't catch us"

Suddenly, with a wave of the hand of the first figure, a portal opened and it glowed red, not green like other portals in the Ghost Zone, no this one was red but was still made from the same ecto-energy as the rest of the ghost zone. The two entered the portal and looked around, they had indeed arrived in their destination. This was the realm of the Timekeeper himself. Clockwork.

"Why does the Queen even want the thermos here anyway?" Asked the Second Figure 

"It holds a great and powerful ally inside of it. One so strong that even the great Danny Phantom could barley stand against him" Replied the first figure

They walked along the path of the realm and there was no sign of the timekeeper. They finally arrived at the fortress and entered through the large doors, however, as soon as they stepped through the doors, a green light appeared in front of them and standing there was none other then Clockwork himself.

"Who dares enter the realm of time!?" Clockwork yelled

The first figure stepped forward and looked to Clockwork. He smiled at the ghost before him, "Hello Clockwork! It had been so long since we've seen you!" Cried the first figure

Clockwork looked to the first figure and Clockwork's expression turned from anger to horror.

"I can't believe it... you survived!" Cried Clockwork

"Well of course I did! Did you really think that your father's powers could ever be enough to kill me!?" Cried the first figure with an evil smile

Clockwork now glared at the first figure, "Then I shall finish what he started!" Clockwork cried

"You have two options here Clockwork! Give us the staff as well as the thermos and I'll let you live, or you can die to protect this worthless world!" Cried the first figure

"You will not have either!" Clockwork told the first figure

"Then you shall die! along with this place!" Cried the figure

"You will not get past me... daughter of Lilith" Clockwork said

"Like father like son!" Lilim cried as she summoned two very long round blades that looked like Halos.


	3. Queen and Lilith

Lilim walked past the Corpse of Clockwork and picked up his staff and examined it. She looked at it, the wood from which the staff was carved was still good as if it was new. This staff was carved from the Garden of Eden, and more specifically the Tree of Knowledge.

"I'm sure both the Queen and Mother would enjoy this" Lilim replied

"I have found the Thermos!" cried her companion

Lilim turned to him, "Ah, I almost forgot you were here" Lilim told him "You've served us well, William"

The Ghost, William, smiled. William had short green hair and had red eyes along with his blue skin.

"Well, then shall we get the girl? I'm sure the Queen would like that now" William asked

Lilim nodded as she gripped the Staff tightly and walked up to William as they turned to leave. Before they left a portal opened behind them and both turned back quickly. Lilim and William saw the cloak of Clockwork enter the portal before it vanished.

"Danm it!" William cried "he got away!"

Lilim remains calm, "No need to hunt him, he'll die soon," Lilim said

Lilim waved her hand as she opened the portal that led to their own Relm. As soon as they arrived on the other side of the portal, they were met with a woman in what seemed to be a leather skintight suit smoking a cigar. She had green eyes along with Black hair that floated like smoke.

"Did you get what the Queen asked for?" The woman asked

Lilim smiled as she held the staff in front of her as William showed her the thermos. The woman smiled

"Good, Now all we need is the girl" The woman replied

"We're aware of that and we are ready to get her as soon as we give the Queen these" Lilim replied

"The queen has different orders for you two," The woman said "The Queen has heard Lady Lilith's voice again," The woman told them

Lilim froze up, as did William. The woman took a long drag of her cigar and let out the smoke in a large cloud

"She needs you to stay here, Tyrell and I will be getting the girl" The woman replied "and we've even got bigger problems"

"Like what?" William asked

"Danny Phantom is back in Amity" The woman replied

Both were shocked again, this would indeed be a problem for their plans. They had thought Phantom to be dead or to have hide.

"How did the queen take it?" Lilim asked

"She went berserk," The woman told her "She's in there destroying her entire room"

Both understood the anger of the Queen. She had been defeated by Danny once and he had humiliated her on a major level. It was only natural that she would bar ill-will against the Halfa. The woman took another Drag of her cigar and then blew it out.

"I'll get Tyrell ready"

"Good luck with the Mission Smoky" Replied Willaim

The woman, Smokey, shrugged as she left the two. She had left to get her partner, Tyrell. A human male who was devoted to Lady Lilith. There were 6 of their little faction. each paired up in two. There were William and Lilim, next were herself and Tyrell, and after they were Ivan and Lucy. They were all lead by the Queen who was the heir to Lady Lilith.

The Queen, no one knew her real name, was dressed in a black and green dress with her cloak trailing behind her. She wore a mask that only covered her nose and mouth, it looked like the lower half of a Gass Mask from WW2. Her eyes her blood red and she wore a crown of Blood Blossoms. It made Both Lilim, William, Lucy, and herself ache in pain by just being around those things. The reason that the Blossoms didn't affect the queen was simple, she wasn't a ghost, she used to be, but she wasn't anymore, no, she was much worse than a ghost. She was a Demon. Yes, if ghost were real then what about Demons and angels? Vampires and Werewolves? Everything that was in movies and books was real.

Smoky and Tyrell had a mission. Capture the Halfa known as Dani Phantom, the Clone of Danny Phantom, but Smoky had other plans...

* * *

.

.

.

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening, Danny and Ember were flying to the New HQ, where Dani was. Ember looked back to see Danny, his face held the expression of nervousness, Ember slowed down and was now flying right next to him.

"Your not gonna bail are you Babypop?" Ember asked

"No, of course not" Danny replied "I just... I'm afraid that she'll hate me"

Ember nodded in understanding. If she was in his place, she had no doubt that she would be super worried, but then again, she was lucky it wasn't her.

"I'm sure you'll be fine" Ember replied "She'll probably hug you instead of waking you over the head"

Danny smirked, "Now I feel a little better"

Ember nodded as she looked around and saw their stop, "we're here" She told him

They flew down and landed softly in front of what appeared to be a rather large cabin with a second floor in the woods. It looked old and beaten down, but Danny had noticed the very new looking camera that was on top of the door's frame as well as the keypad that was right next to the door itself. Ember typed in the code and both heard a click and Ember opened the door and entered as Danny followed her. When Danny walked inside he was surprised to see how well the cabin was looking from the inside. To one side was the living room, a pretty standard looking one too, but it had a flat-screen HD Tv as well as a new game console. In another part of the Cabin was a large kitchen which looked plainer than the Livingroom. However, Danny wondered where the stairs led to, but he would have to find out later.

"Dani! I'm home! And there's someone I'd like ya to meet!" Ember yelled with a smile

There was silence before a small crash was heard as well as a small "eek" before a figure appeared in front of them. She had long flowing white hair and green eyes. She wore a long-sleeved skintight leather Croptop jacket and a pair of tight pants and she also wore long white gloves that stopped at her forearm, with white boots that reached up to her knees. The color scheme was that of Mostly white and black with hints of green. She was as tall as Danny was when he was 14.

"Ember! Finally, your back and who's th-" Dani asked stopping mid-sentence as she looked to see who it was standing next to Ember.

Dani's eyes widened with shock and she covered her mouth as tears were clearly welling up in her eyes. Danny looked at her and a smile graced his lips as he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as well. Without a word, Danny rushed like a speeding bullet into Danny's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. Danny huffed as the impact almost made him lose his breath but he smiled and closed his eyes and he hugged her back. The tears in Dani's eyes fell and landed onto Danny's shoulders.

"I-I missed you Cuz" Danny sobbed

a tear fell from Dani's eyes as he regretted leaving her. "I missed y-you to Dani..." Danny replied

Ember saw the embrace and she smiled, she wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was a sucker for the mushy stuff. Not to mention it was heartwarming to see them reunite. Dani had always told Ember how much Babypop had meant to her and how much she had admired him. So far the moment was sweet.

Suddenly, a green portal opened up and it distracted everyone as something shot out of the green portal and landed right at their feet. They all looked to see none other than the bleeding and half mangled body of the Master of time, Clockwork.

 _'and now the moment isn't so sweet'_ Ember thought to herself


	4. New Timelord

Clockwork was currently laying on the couch and while Dani was closely looking at his wounds, but he kept bleeding out Econoplasm. Dani then put her hands over his body and a green glow surrounded her hands and then covered Clockworks body

Danny then looked to Ember, "Ember, what is Dani doing?" Danny asked

"It's one of her new powers, She can heal other ghosts" Ember replied

Danny nodded, he knew Ghost could heal themselves, but he never met a ghost that could heal others, but it's not like he could talk, after all, he didn't know a lot of other ghosts who had their ghostly wail. He looked closely at Clockworks wounds and noticed they weren't healing, they weren't even trying to close, which was odd,

"You... You can't heal me, dear Dani... It's too late for me" Clockwork said

"Hey come on, you can't be saying things like that, we still need you," Dani said but the three other ghosts could tell her voice falter

"It's alright Dani... I've known my time w-would come eventually, l-let me talk to Danny" Clockwork told her

Danny heard him and walked over to Clockwork and kneeled down next to him as Danny stopped her healing powers and went back to Ember.

"Hello again... Danny Phantom" Clockwork said with a smile "I knew you'd come back"

Danny smiled and rolled his eyes "of course you did" Danny said, "Who did this to you?" Danny asked

"There no time to waste on such things, you will fight them soon enough, Danny... The world as we know it is in danger, both worlds" Clockwork told him "Listen to me, Danny... I am going to leave this realm... But I need you to keep someone safe" Clockwork said

Danny looked at Clockwork and could indeed tell that clockwork was telling the truth, which caused Danny's heart to ache, Danny didn't want to see another friend die, but he had to steel himself, "Of course... Who is it?" Danny asked

"They will inherit my powers... there must always be a Timelord, come closer Danny, this is a secret of who it is," Clockwork said

Danny leaned in closer as Clockwork spoke the name of the person who would inherit his power. Danny heard the name and his eyes went wide as he heard the name.

"Clockwork? are you sure?" Danny asked with a bit of panic

Clockwork nodded, "yes, She is the best person for the job and it will benefit her as well as you... She will not understand what will come with this power... she will need help, she'll be afraid, you must help her Danny" Clockwork told him

Danny nodded, "I-I will" Danny replied

Clockwork nodded and smiled, suddenly, he began to glow white and he looked at himself before looking at the three young ghosts in the room. "It was good to see you all again for one last time," Clockwork told them "Farewell... my friends"

With his final words, Clockwork vanished in a small burst of white light and he was gone like he was neer there. Danny heard Dani sniffles and could tell she was on the verge of tears, he looked back and saw that Ember was comforting her, Danny wiped a tear that was forming in his eye, he then turned around and looked to the two. Danny looked to his cousin and went over to her and hugged her yet again and Dani began to cry as both Ember and Danny held and comforted her.

* * *

.

.

.

Smokey and Tyrell entered the human realm and looked around. Smokey took a deep breath of air in before she let it out as a smile grew on her face

"Ah! The human realm, it's good to be back here" Smokey said

"We can enjoy the scenery later," Tyrell told her "right now we have a mission that we need to be done, the longer we take the more the Queen becomes upset"

Smokey nodded with a roll of her eyes, "yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it" she replied "let's just hurry this up" Smokey said

"Well then, can you spread your smoke out so we can find her?" Tyrell asked

Smokey nodded and took a long drag of her cigar until it was at its end, she then let out a huff of smoke and it began to create a fog-like cloak over the town, the town was now hidden in the fog and she could feel everything that moved in the fog as well she could tell if it was human or ghost, but since she was looking for two Halfa's it was going to be a bit tough, but all she needed was to sense two human presence and if a ghost suddenly replaced where their presence then she had found them or vice versa if they were in their ghost form.

"So now what?" Tyrell asked

"We wait" Smokey replied

And so the two did...


End file.
